Monster I Created
by ZokeForever101
Summary: Mal/MikexZoeyxOC I thought of the idea when I was watching episode 12 'The Bold and the Booty-Full'. I don't know how I thought of the idea, but I don't care because this is going to be an awesome story. The summery is the first chapter for your information.
1. Summery

After the finale of Total Drama Revenge Of The Island, Zoey heads home to her loving family. Once she arrives she finds her past boyfriend, Dustin, who she completely forgot about enraged that she cheated on him. She somehow gets him to believe that she is sorry, and promises she will forget all about Mike. What happens when Mike makes a surprise visit to Zoey's and sees her and Dustin making out? What will happen when he is so heartbroken he creates a new personality to eliminate all of his problems? What happens when he threatens Zoey's safty without knowing it?


	2. Chapter 1

~ Zoey's POV ~

"Ms. Edwards, you can leave the limo." The limo driver said slowly.

I nodded grabbing my bag and exiting the white limo. I waved by to him as the car speed off. Sighing I started to walk to the house. My house, or my parents house, whatever you want to call it. The pink paneling stood out. It was different then all the other houses. What can I say, my parents don't want to be like everyone else. The blue window panes and door collided perfectly together, like they were made for each other.

Just like me and Mike. Speaking of Mike, I really miss him. It's only been a few hours since we say each other, but my heart still aches like I haven't seen him in years. I miss my little Mikey poo, so much. I wonder if he misses me? He probably does. I mean he did give me a necklace with his face on it. Doesn't that show how much he loves me? If not I don't know what compassion is.

I walk up the cobble stone path, passing two puffy bushes. _They need to be cut._ Making my way on the swirly path I finally reach the door. On it there's a welcome sign that reads - Everyone's Welcome, So Come On In -. _Typical._ I knocked on the door with my left hand, my right hand still holding the bag. Not a millisecond later the door opens to show my mom. Her bright red hair in curls down to her shoulders, and her green eyes swimming with relief.

"Zoey! We've missed you so much." She said wrapping me in a hug.

"I missed you to mom. Where's dad?" I asked and she pulled out of the hug.

"He's here somewhere. Why don't you put your stuff down, and then we can talk in the living room."

"Okay, I'll go do that, and maybe get a new pair of clothes on."

She moved out of the way, and I walked to my room. It wasn't that far from the door. It was merely up the stairs and to the left. Entering the room everything looks the same way I left it. My sewing machine was still on the table next to Ms. Chubby Checks. The bed still against the wall closest to the door. My bookshelf was still filled with fabrics. I walked over to my bed and put my bag down. After changing out of my clothes I head down to the living room where my mother and father are waiting sitting on the couch. I take a seat across from them on the other couch.

"Nice to see you again Zoey." My father smiles up at me, but looks down._ Something is wrong._

"What's wrong dad? Why do you seem so down in the dumps? Aren't you happy I'm back?"

"No, honey I'm happy your back. I'm just disappointed in what you did on the show."

"It wasn't my fault I went all crazy, it was Scott's!" I exclaim trying to protect my king reputation.

"It's not that. It's the other thing you did, honey." My mother butted in.

"What else did I do?" I asked sadly looking at the ground with a frown.

Before they could answer there was a knock on the door. It was loud and sounded like the person was banging more than knocking. My father stood up to go answer the door, so I looked at my mother.

"Who's at the door?" I asked raising an eyebrow at her.

"You'll see when they come in." She sighed standing up and walking out of the room.

It was unlike my family to act this way. They were usually so bubbly and happy, but this. This is so unlike them. I must have done something really bad to make them this disappointing. What did I even do? The only thing I can thing I did wrong was turning all commando when I fell in that hole and Mike's necklace broke. I know that was pretty bad, but they said it was something else. What did I do wrong beside that?

I heard the door open and an angry growl emitted from the door.

"Where is she?"

"In the living room, but please don't hurt her." My mother begged them. I could tell she was close to tears.

"No promises." The voice growled.

I heard angry, loud footsteps come my way, so I stood wanting to see the figure before they came in the room.

"Zoey!" The person yelled making me walk a little closer to the archway.

The person finally appeared causing me to gasp. Now I know why they were upset. I understand everything. How could I forget about **_him_**. The person who I wanted to get away from when I joined the show. The person that made me cry at night because they said I was worthless. How could I have forgotten the powerhouse that I call my boyfriend, or ex boyfriend.

"Why did you cheat on me!" Dustin screamed getting in my face. All I could do was let a tear roll down my check. What have I done? Now I'm going to probably die, and never get to see Mike again.

* * *

**A/N**

Well... I have no words. I'm really mad at my computer right now. Whenever I was writing this I got about halfway through it then guess what... my computer shuts down and I'm here silently crying. All of the stuff I wrote before was gone so I had to rewrite the entire thing, and this piece is completely different then the first one. I'm really mad right now. On another note I have lots of plans for this and I hope you people who read author notes are happy.

See y'all soon

xx Bayleigh xx


	3. Chapter 2

~ Zoey's POV ~

I stayed silent. I had nothing to say to Dustin.

"Answer me girl! Why did you cheat on me with that freak!" He screamed spitting on my face a little.

I balled my fists, but kept my mouth shut. I can't let him get to me. Suddenly a force made me fall to the ground, almost making my head hit the couch. My hand immediately went to my cheek that was now throbbing in pain. How could he do this? He was never violent before. I let another tear fall, but not from the pain. From how much Dustin changed. He used to be somewhat of a gentlemen. How did he become this... this... this monster?

"Zoey, if you don't answer me I swear I will beat you to the next century!"

"I forgot." I whispered not making eye contact.

"You what!" He was still screaming, and I was getting tired of it.

"I forgot, okay!" I matched his ton standing up.

"You forgot what?!"

"I forgot about you!" I screamed sitting on the couch.

"Why would you do a thing like that?" He asked coming closer to me. He seemed to have calmed down, but I can't take any chances.

"Because your mean to me."

"No, I'm not."

"Yes, you are!" I raged abruptly standing up.

"Tell me one way that I'm mean to you?" He questioned crossing his arms.

I walked over to him, and removed my flower from my hair. "You did this for example." I grunted showing him the black and blue bruise on my head. He had given this to me when I told him I was going on the show. It wasn't one of the best experiences.

"How do I know that your not lying to me?" He questioned pushing me back.

I placed the flower back in my hair and pulled my shirt up a little revealing another bruise. "You also did this."

"So what."

I pulled my shirt back down and sent him a glare. "It proves that your mean to me, and are beating the crap out of me. I can have you arrested."

"Oh, Zoey. I know you, and you would never do that." He smirked as I sat back on the couch. He was right. I would never call the police on anyone, not even a stranger.

"Yeah, I would." I lie through my teeth and look up at him.

"No, you wouldn't." He said walking over to me and sitting down.

A look of defeat comes on my face. "You're right."

"I know I am." I hit his arm at that comment.

"Don't be cocky."

"That's going to be hard." I giggle at his comment.

"For you it would be." I look over at him, and see that he's smiling for the first time in this conversation. "I'm sorry."

"Your what?"

"I'm sorry"

"Now that's the Zoey I know. Always apologizing."

"I don't know what happened to me." I breathed making eye contact with him. His ocean blue eyes staring into mine.

"How about we make a deal." He offered and I scrunched my eyebrows together.

"What kind of deal?"

"A deal that I will be nicer to you, but you have to do something."

"What do I have to do?"

"You have to forget about that freak. What's his name again? Chester? Svetlana? Vito? Manitoba?"

"His name is Mike. You just named all his personalities."

"Well whatever his name is, please, can you forget him, and be with me?"

"Let me think about it."

"No, you have to answer now, or the deal is off."

"It's going to be a while because I still have to think about it."

"Okay, I'll give you five minutes to think it over. If you decide early I will be apologizing to your parents for kinda barging into your house." He said getting off the couch and walking out out of the room.

Ugh, this is a hard decision. Dustin said he would start being nice to me, but Mike was always nice to me. When it was him that is. Mike was always there for me even when he had his own problems to take care of, and then there's Dustin. The one who made me think I was worthless, and smacked me just a few minutes ago. The chances of Dustin hurting me again are high, but what are the chances of me seeing Mike again? I mean I told Mike where I live and everything, but what are the chances that he would come all the way out here just to see me?

"Dustin, I made my decision." I called out standing up and walking through the archway that lead to the main entrance.

He came out of the kitchen entrance and came to me. "And what was your decision?"

"I'll forget about..." I stop. I can't even say his name. "...him."

"That's good enough for me." He said wrapping his arms around me bringing me close enough so our lips touched. It was a nice, soft kiss, and I could tell I made the right decision.]

At the time...

* * *

**A/N**

So... Zoey and Dustin. I really don't know what I just wrote. It feels weird writing Zoey with someone else, but I had to do it so the story can be made. *sigh* This will probably be the only day that I do a double update because I had nothing to do today. Literally nothing. I even woke up at 1ish and I managed to write two chapters. I probably won't get to update until Thursday, maybe. This is because I have basketball till 5:30 everyday except Thursday because it is a game day. I mean I can try to do it on Monday and Wednesday, but not Tuesday. Not with the finale of TDAS. I'll be too busy fangirling about how hot Mal is or how cute Zoke is. Let's just say - I'm excited -. That's really all I had to say in this rant.

See y'all soon

xx Bayleigh xx


	4. Chapter 3

~ Zoey's POV ~

It's been a few weeks since I got home, and let me say something I never thought I would say. Dustin is actually keeping his promise. It was like our entire relationship just started over. He even started to not call me 'girl' all the time like he used to do. Life's been good, other than the fact that I miss Mike. Right after me and Dustin made up he made me delete Mike's contact from my phone. I couldn't even fake it because he was watching me the entire time to make sure I did it. Mike hasn't even tried to contact me, and I know he has my number. He wouldn't have deleted it. That is unless he had a girlfriend before like me, and she made him delete it. But while we were on the island Mike always acted like I was his first crush. I just don't understand him.

"Zoey, what's on your mind? You've been silent the entire time we've cuddled." Dustin asked.

"Just thinking about the show." I said turning my head into his blonde hair and smelling it. Dustin's hair has always smelled great. Exactly like oranges.

"What about the show?"

"The people."

"Ugh, are you thinking about that kid, Max, again?" He asked annoyance clear in his voice.

"His name was Mike, and no. Just all the people in general."

"Okay, just had to make sure." He said relaxing physically. "All those people seemed pretty weird from the TV."

"Most of them were, but there were a few nice people."

"Like who?"

"Cameron, for one."

"The bubble boy?"

"Yeah, he was one of the nicest people ever. He was so clueless it was kinda funny."

"Okay, well who else?"

"Then there was Brick."

"Was he the one that saved you from that mole thing?"

"Yup, and we weren't even on the same team."

"That's a true soldier. Was there any more people?"

"Yeah, just Dawn."

"She seemed strange."

"She was very strange, but in a nice-creepy kinda way."

"Okay, I see. So what should we do now? I'm bored." He asked looking down at me.

"I don't know. You decide." I said slightly shrugging my shoulders.

"I have an idea."

"What is it?" I asked moving away from him so I can completely look at his face.

He didn't say anything, but he did kiss me. It was slow and sweet just like the other kisses we've had over the past weeks. After a while he starts to kiss harder making me lay back so he was over me. Soon we were full-out making out on my bed. It was all fine until the door opened, something fell on the ground, and the door slammed shut. I tried to get up, but Dustin pushed me back down only kissing harder. The only thought on my mind was who was at the door, but I mean how bad could it be?

* * *

~ Mike's POV ~

It's been exactly a month since we got home from the show. I've been keeping track because it's not like I have anything else to do. I can't really talk to anyone because they all think I'm crazy. The only people who accepted me for me were the people on the show. I know I have Zoey's number, but if she hasn't contacted me yet that means she doesn't want to see me. So I never bothered to text her. If she doesn't want to talk then it's fine with me, sorta. It's been more of a challenge than I thought it would be. Every time I pick up my phone I always think of Zoey. Ugh, why can't she just text me and I won't have to worry about it anymore. I feel like I'm going crazy, or more than I already am.

"Mike!" My mother called from the kitchen making me stand from the couch and walk to the door.

"Yeah." I said pushing the door open and peaking my head in.

"Stop sulking, and text the girl." She whined stirring the macaroni in the pot.

"I'm not texting her until she texts me." I pouted crossing my arms.

She turned to me and said,"If you won't I will go get your hat and have Manitoba do it. I know he won't be afraid."

"No, mom. He'll say something stupid, and make me look like a fool."

"Well if you don't want to be embarrassed then do it yourself."

"Nooooo." I moaned.

"Fine, watch the stove while I go get the hat." She smirked walking away, but I quickly shook my head.

"No, no, no, just no. Fine, you win." I groaned rolling my eyes.

"Don't you roll your eyes at me Micheal. I can still get the hat." She warned going back to the stove.

"I won't, promise." I said rolling my eyes again, but she couldn't see.

"Good. So how are you going to contact the girl?"

"Her names Zoey, and I don't know. I was thinking about texting her." I said nervously rubbing the back of my neck.

"Oh no, no, no. That was your first option. Now you have to do something else."

"Like what mom? I can't just call her and be like _Um, hey Zoey. I've felt this way for about a month now, and I think I love you._ That would be creepy." I exclaim, but once I thought about what I said I covered my mouth.

"Did you just say you love her!" My mother exclaimed, excitement clear in her features.

I sighed defeated. "Yes."

"Well if that's the case, you can't just call her."

"What am I going to do then?" I groaned rubbing my eyes. My mom can be so bipolar sometimes.

"You have to visit her, and tell her how you really feel." She said happily turning the stove off and turning toward me.

"I can't just show up at her house."

"Oh, yes you can, and I'm going to make you even if you don't want to."

"You can't do that."

"Yes, I can. I am your mother after all."

"But, mom..."

"No buts. You have to do it."

"No, I don't." I muttered but she heard me.

"Micheal, I will get the hat!"

"Fine, I give up. When do I have to go over there?"

"Drop that attitude." She commanded pointing a finger at me.

"Okay, but really when do I have to go over there."

"Right after you finish eating." She said handing me a bowl filled to the top with macaroni.

"Okay." I sighed walking into the living room and eating my food on the couch.

After I finished I walked into the kitchen and sat the bowl in the sink. "Mom, I'm leaving now." I called going back to the main entrance and grabbing my jacket off the rack.

"Bye, but remember to get her something. If you forget you'll look like a fool. Don't get anything too big, but something small like a flower or two." She said and I smiled.

She can always make me smile, no matter how crappy I feel. "Okay, mom. I won't forget. Bye." I called exiting the house.

The cool air hit my face as soon as I got outside. It was the middle of Fall. The time of year when the weather is neither cold or hot but pleasant. I walked down the cement path with my hands in my jacket pockets. As soon as I got off the path I began to walk down the driveway to my car which was on the road. It was a clunker, but it was all we could afford. The only reason I went on the show was so I could win the money so me and my mom can have a better life. Finding a girl who could actually handle me was a bonus. Hopping into the car I start it up and start the long drive to Zoey's town.

* * *

_Some time later_

* * *

It took me two hours, but I finally made it to her neighborhood, and man was it small. I mean there is only like one of everything here, and only about twenty houses. I hope this isn't one of those towns you see in movies where everybody knows everyone and gossip travels like wild-fire. I could never imagine Zoey living in one of those towns. No, wait I can see that. I park at the gas station, and walk inside. It's like all gas stations, small and smelly, but this one was packed probably because its the only one. Somehow I manage to squeeze my way past the crowd, and into the back area where I saw a little teddy bear. I walked over to it and proceeded to look it over. The bear was brown, like most bears, it's eyes were also brown, also like most stuffed bears, but this one had a heart in its hands. It was simply adorable. I picked the bear up and looked right into it's eyes. To my surprise I didn't see the bears face when I looked at it, but Zoey's face with her big brown eyes was staring back at me.

"I've never seen you here before." A voice said behind me making me jump.

I turned around quickly to see a girl who looked like a mixture of Dawn and Zoey. She was the same height as Dawn, but her skin was a fair like Zoey's. She had brown hair that was fitted into pig tails much like Zoey's, but her bangs were split in the middle. She had an orange tank top with a white shirt under it that went just above her belly button. The white shorts she had worked perfectly with her orange tank top. I glanced down at her feet, and noticed that she had sandals like Zoey's, but hers had an orange strap and a white bottom.

"Um, hello?" She questioned and my eyes snapped to hers. They were a soft brown.

"Oh, um sorry. I'm Mike." I stuttered out.

"Kelsey." She said slightly smiling. "You never answered my first question. I've never seen you here before. Are you like a traveler passing through, or am I blind?"

"No, you haven't seen me here. I'm coming to see someone."

"Oh, thank the lord. Who are you seeing? I bet I know them." She chuckled lightly.

"Zoey." I answered confidently slightly hugging the bear.

A look of confusion crossed her face, but then a look of realization. "You're that guy from Total Drama aren't you?" She asked squinting her eyes.

"Yes, why are you asking?" I questioned suddenly getting worried.

"Everybody here hates you." She stated like it was the most obvious thing ever.

"What? Why?" I exclaimed dropping the bear to my side.

"Oh, no reason." She pursed her lips and walked away not saying another word.

"Well that was weird." I muttered looking at everyone. I wonder if everybody here actually hates me or was she lying.

I looked at the bear again, but this time I looked at the tag. On it was $3. _Uh, I can buy it._ I smiled and walked into the back of the line which was now six people long. Sooner than later I was at the front purchasing the bear and a little card that I found while in line. The cashier just glared at me the entire time I was there. As I walked out to my car I thought. _Maybe Kelsey was telling the truth. _I sat in the driver's seat and pulled out my phone, clicking on Zoey's contact, and reading what her house number was. Once I pulled it up I mentally remembered the number, and turned my phone off. Started up the car I started the short drive to Zoey's house.

* * *

_Like five minutes later_

* * *

I pull up outside of Zoey's house. There were three cars sitting in the driveway, all really looking the same. No, like really the cars were all the same style, and had a dark color scheme. I grabbed the card and wrote a note to her and my signature. Putting the card in the bears hands I grabbed it and got out of the car. I walked through the grass so I could get to the door quicker. Finally I got to the door and knocked on it twice, just for good measures.

"Coming!" I heard a women yell from the other side of the door. I shrugged. _It's probably just her mother._

Finally the door opened to reveal a small women with red hair just like Zoey's. "Can I help you?" She asked a smile on her face.

I looked down at her smiling as well. "I'm here to see someone."

"Who? The only people here are me, my husband, my daughter, and one of her friends." She asked her eyebrows knitting in confusion.

"I'm here to see Zoey." I sighed teetering on my feet holding the bear behind my back.

"Wait, haven't I seen you before?"

"Yeah probably, I'm Mike, the guy from Total Drama." I said and her kind smiled turned into an angry frown.

"I'm not letting you in." She stated turning her nose up.

I frowned. "Why?"

"Because you got my daughter in trouble."

"With who?"

"That doesn't matter. You should really get going though." She said shutting the door, but I stuck my foot in it so it would stay open.

"Can I please just see her?" I begged almost getting on my knees.

She blinked a few times, and then a look of thought crossed her face. "You can go, but it's not mine or my husbands fault on how you feel when you come down."

I looked at her slightly confused, but put a smile on my face. "Thank you."

She let me go by, but before she left I asked,"Where's her room?"

"Upstairs first on the left."

"Thanks."

I ran up the stairs letting the bear and card fall to my side. Once I reached the top I turned to the left to see one door. I walked over to it and stood still looking over the door. There was a sign on the door that read _Zoey Edwards_ with little doodles of hearts and other things around it. It was really cute if you ask me. My hand reached for the door knob and I opened the door. My mouth fell open almost to the ground. I saw a guy on top of her. Making out with Zoey, my Zoey. I dropped the bear as a tear ran down my cheek. I turned around and ran out of the room slamming it behind me. My hands covered my mouth as I sprinted down the stairs opening the front door and running outside. Instead of running to my car and driving away, I ran down the street not having a clue where I was going. But what matters at this point. The love of my life doesn't love me, so what matters anymore?

* * *

**A/N**_  
_

This is by far the longest chapter I have written. IT'S LIKE 2,600 FLIPPING WORDS! Okay, now back to what happened on Tuesday. I WAS CRYING WHEN MIKE LOST HIS PERSONALITIES, AND THEN I WAS CHEERING WHEN THE KISSING MONTAGE STARTED, BUT THEN I WAS CRYING AGAIN WHEN THE ISLAND SANK! I just loved it when Mike was like "We should do this again" and Zoey, Gwen, and Cameron were like "No!" It was so funny. Me and LOL61 were talking about what if they bring Mike back, and just randomly have his personalities come back, or him make new ones. Wouldn't that be awesome? Sorry for the ramble, but I'm having my best friend come over and I'm really excited. We're going to watch all the episodes of TDAS! I literally fell like Katie and Sadie right now. EHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Well a lot happened this episode... I mean chapter. Episode, chapter, whatever, they mean the same thing. So... what's going to happen to Mike? Where's he going to end up? Will Zoey ever find out that she broke his heart? Will she break up with Dustin? Who knows, because I sure don't. I really don't know so don't ask me.

See y'all soon

xx Bayleigh xx


	5. Chapter 4

~ Mike's POV ~

It was probably two hours after I left Zoey's. How could she do this to me? I thought we had something special, but I guess I'm the only one who felt it. I mean it's not like she know's I saw, but I know and that's all that matters. Right now I was sitting in a coffee shop, Starbucks I think, bawling my eyes out, sipping a latte, and listening to the people in my head. They haven't stopped talking since I started running, especially Vito. He has been screaming at me forever. It's starting to get really annoying.

"_Mike, bro. You gotta go back so I can bash that douches face in!" _Vito screamed and I hit my head.

"_Violence is never ze answer Vito." _I heard Svetlana try to reason with him.

"_Shut up Svetlana! I'm trying to get outta here!" _He screamed making me flinch in my seat.

"_Mate, you shouldn't talk like that to your sister." _Manitoba tried, but I knew it wasn't going to work.

"_This piece of crap is not my sister! She is just a stupid girl that doesn't want to live her own life!" _He screamed, and Svetlana began to cry. Okay, now it's time for me to do something.

"_Vito, don't talk that way to Svetlana. Just for that I'm not letting you out." _I roared in my mind.

"_Zank you Mike." _Svetlana sighed and I smiled.

"_Yeah, thanks Mike."_ Manitoba said and I smiled wider.

"_Your welcome guys. Vito can be a jerk sometimes."_ I said expecting to have an answer right away but one never came.

"_Guys? Are you still there?" _There was still no answer. They must be ignoring me now. Great, just great. Now I'm completely alone, except for all the people walking around me. I took a sip from my latte, and my bloodshot eyes stared straight ahead. I took my left hand and wiped at them making all the tears disappear.

"Mike? Is that you?" A voice said from behind me, and I turned around.

"Kelsey." I said glumly.

"Yeah, why's the sad face?" She asked taking a seat across from me.

Tears started to brim my eyes again. "I - I - I s-saw Z-zoey and this g-guy mak-king ou-ut on h-her bed." I stuttered covering my face with my hands so she didn't see the tears that fell from my eyes.

"Oh, it's okay Mike." She comforted me moving my hands away from my face. I looked up at her, and she flinched at the sight of my red eyes.

"You know that's why everyone hates you."

"What?" I asked confused.

"Everybody hates you because Zoey cheated on you with Dustin, the guy she was making out with, they made a bet or something that Dustin would start being nicer to her if she forgot all about you." She said and I nodded.

"That explains why she hadn't contacted me since the show. How do you know this?" I asked giving her a questioning look.

"I'm Zoey's like only friend, and she told me right after she accepted the deal. I'm sorry I didn't tell you before you went to her house, and saw that heartbreaking scene."

"It's okay. You didn't know." I sighed rubbing my face.

"No, I should have told you. Now I feel bad."

"You shouldn't feel bad when I'm the one who saw the love of my life kissing another man." I said more tears running down my face.

"Okay, I'll make a deal with you. I'll talk to Zoey the next time I see her, if you stop moping and come to my house and play some video games." She said extending her hand at me.

"Sure, why not. I can't drive in this condition anyway." I said smiling for the first time in this conversation.

"There's a smile." She said smiling herself.

"It's not a big deal. Can't we just go." I said making it come out more rude than I wanted it. "I didn't mean for that to sound so mean."

"It's okay, I get it. Your under emotional pressure, so you may be a little harsher than usual. I've been in your place."

"Well I'm just going to wash my face then we can leave." I said standing up, throwing away my latte, and walking into the bathroom.

I walked over to the mirror and looked at myself. My face was all red and there were tear stains running down my cheeks. I looked horrible. Quickly I turned on the water and splashed some on my face. Once I looked up I stepped back and gasped. In the mirror wasn't an image of me, or it was me but it had a different style. I or whoever it was had an evil smirk on their face that made me shiver. The one eye I could see had a dark circle under it making it look like they hadn't slept in weeks, while the other one was covered by his hair.

"Who are you?" I asked the mirror, but before they answered they faded and the image was me again.

"Weird." I muttered to myself leaving the bathroom.

I walked over to Kelsey. "You ready to go?" I asked and she turned to me smiling.

"I am if you are."

"Okay, lead the way." I said following her out to her car. We got in, and drove off to her house in complete silence. Even my head was quiet which was weird, but why am I complaining. Chester, Svetlana, Manitoba, and Vito are probably fine, right?

* * *

~ Zoey's POV ~

It's been two hours since Dustin and I had our little make out session, and I have yet to get off my bed. Right after the door slammed we stopped, and a few minutes later he said he had to go somewhere. I didn't question him, but I was a little suspicious. He has done this for the past week. I'll ask him about it when he tries to leave next time. I feel my phone vibrate, and I see I got a text from Kelsey. It reads _Hey Zoe, wanna come 2 Starbucks with me?_ well let me think, I haven't really been spending a lot of time with her lately so why not. _Sure, you meet me there._ I replied getting up from my laying position and placing my feet on the ground. I put my phone in my pocket and stood up, but as I did so I noticed something on the ground.

I walked over to my door and bent down on my knees. I picked up the teddy bear, and looked it over. It had a heart in its hands with a card behind it. _Ah, Dustin must have left me a gift._ I thought engulfing the thing in a tight hug. I brought the bear back out again and yanked the card out from behind the heart. I ripped the envelope open and looked the card over. On it were multiple hearts all a different shade of either pink, red, or purple. It was beautiful. Quickly I opened the card, but once I read the words my heart sank. It couldn't be. I mean it's impossible. He couldn't be the one that slammed the door shut, but if it was him why would he get this for me? He couldn't feel something for me could he? I kept on reading the message. I couldn't stop myself from reading the small note over in my head.

**_A guy and girl can just be friends,_**

**_But at one point or another,_**

**_They will fall for each other..._**

**_Maybe _****_temporarily,_**

**_Maybe at the wrong time,_**

**_Maybe too late,_**

**_Or maybe forever,_**

**_Like I have fallen for you._**

**_You may not feel the same,_**

**_But I have a feeling that you do,_**

**_I can't help the feeling I get when I see you,_**

**_And I know you feel it too..._**

**_I love you,_**

**_And that's all I really know,_**

**_But don't do one thing to me,_**

**_Don't deny me because my feelings will never change,_**

**_I will always love you no matter what happens,_**

**_Just know I will never leave you._**

**_Sincerely,_****_ Mike_**

I couldn't believe my eyes. How can this be happening? I thought Mike forgot about me like I forgot him. I mean it was hard, but I did it. But now everything is falling that was perfect in my life. It was like I was being crushed by the words in the letter. It just killed me to think that I probably broke Mike's heart. I still liked him of course, but my feelings for Dustin are slightly stronger. I think. I'm not completely sure anymore. It's all Mike's fault. Why did he have to come to my house, and make me like him again. It's all his fault that this started in the first place, or is it mine? I mean if I never went on the show then none of this would have happened, but Dustin would still be rough with me.

I didn't notice that I was crying until I felt the tears run down my cheeks. Quickly I wipe them away, sit the bear and card down, stand up, and barrel out of my room. I speed down the stairs and out the door not really caring that my parents are calling my name. I look up, and there sitting in the road is a teal blue car reminding me a Mike's shirt. Another tear runs down my cheek, but I quickly wipe it away. I can feel Mike's pain slowly consuming me. I jog to my car, hop in, start the car, and back out of the driveway heading to Starbucks to meet Kelsey so I can tell her about my new discoveries.

* * *

_Seven minutes later_

* * *

I crookedly park my car, and jog into Starbucks. There were a tons of people in here today. I got into the line so I could get my coffee and go find Kelsey. Soon I got my skinny mocha, and took a seat at an empty table. I pull my phone out, and go to my contacts to text Kelsey. _Where are you?_ I send the text, and go to grab my drink. For a brief moment I look up, and my eyes bulge out of their sockets. This can not be happening to me right now. More tears began to form in my eyes. I can't believe what I'm seeing right now.

Right before my eyes I see Dustin and Katie, the queen bee of Highland High School, sucking face in a booth. I can't believe I actually believed he changed. I clenched my fist, and simply walked out of Starbucks not wanting to start a scene. Once I got in my car though I completely lost it punching the steering wheel and bawling my eyes out at the same time. I even hit myself in the head a few times. Before I comprehended what I was doing I picked up my phone and called a number I never thought I was going to call. Bringing my phone to my ear I listened to the rings, and then finally he answered.

"Sha-hey-hey, what you sha-want Zoey?" Lightning said excitedly, and I let out a cry.

* * *

**A/N**

I had to bring Lightning into the story, please accept me! Well some drama happened in this chapter, not like there hasn't been any already. As you may have noticed there's not going to be much more of ZoeyxDustin because Dustin is a cheating jerk. But I have an idea about what can happen to him because Zoey isn't just going to break up with him. Oh no, no, no (Insert evil face) that is the least of his problems. What will happen to Mike? What will happen to Zoey's relationship? Why did Zoey call Lightning?

See y'all soon]

xx Bayleigh xx


	6. Chapter 5

~ Zoey's POV ~

"Zoey, what's sha-wrong?" Lightning asked confused.

"Dustin... Mike... Cheat... Broke heart... My house." I wheezed squinting my eyes preventing anymore tears.

"What? Lightning don't sha-stand?"

"Meet me... My front yard."

"Sha-k, Lightning will be there in a sha-few minutes." He said hanging up.

I put my phone back in my pocket, and rested my head on the steering wheel. To clear a few things up after the show I found out that Lightning and I lived in the same town. I just never noticed him before because he was one of the self obsessed jocks, but now that I know him a little I call him when I need cheering up. He can always put a smile on my face, or an amused look at least. I lifted my head from the steering wheel and started the car. Before I went though I wiped all the excess tears away from my eyes. I backed out of the spot, and began the drive back home.

* * *

_Seven minutes_ _later_

* * *

I pulled up behind Mike's car, and bolted out of my car. Lightning was already standing there so I ran to him and practically jumped on him letting the tears fall again. Right as I did this he wrapped his arms around me, and unusual act on his part. I buried my face into his sport jersey making it wet with my tears. I probably even smeared my makeup on it a little.

"Zoey, don't sha-cry." He begged patting my back.

"It's h-hard not to c-cry when I j-just saw my b-boyfriend making o-out with K-Katie." I cried pulling my face away from his jersey.

"Well, I don't sha-blame him. Katie is hot. Lightning would cheat with sha-her any day." He said and I sent him a glare.

"T-that doesn't m-make me f-feel any b-better." I cried wiping at my eyes.

"I'm sha-sorry, but it's sha-true." He said and I hit him.

"I called you to make me feel better, not to make me feel worse." I exclaimed flailing my arms around.

"It's not Lightning's fault that your sha-broken. Lightning can't sha-fix everything." He exclaimed making a small smile come on my face.

"What? Why are you sha-smiling? Does Lightning have something on his sha-face?" He asked frantically wiping his face, and I let out a laugh. My smile getting bigger.

"Tell Lightning why you're sha-laughing." He demanded and I laughed more.

"I can't breathe."

"Sha-what! Zoey you have to sha-breathe or you'll sha-die! You can't sha-die!" He yelled and I hunched over in laughter.

"Lightning just stop please." I begged almost falling over.

"Lightning will sha-stop." He said and the only sound that could be heard was my laughing. Finally I stopped and looked at Lightning who looked confused.

"What?" I asked and he crossed his arms.

"What were you sha-laughing at?" He pouted.

"I was laughing at your reaction when I smiled at first, but then it was everything after that which really got me laughing." I admitted.

"I thought you were sha-laughing at the Lightning. Lightning is sha-k now." He said and I smiled.

"Thanks, for making me feel batter Lightning. You want to come in, and watch TV or something?" I asked preceding toward my house.

"No, Lightning was at practice when you sha-called. Lightning has to sha-go back so the Lightning won't get so sha-punished. Sha-bye-bye Zoey." He said running down the street. I waved at him and I walked back into my house. Right as I walked in though my parents started frantically asking me questions about why I rushed out of the house.

"Why'd you run out like that?"

"Are you okay?"

"Did Dustin do something?"

"Did Mike hurt you?" My mother said frantically but quickly covered up her mouth.

"What are you talking about?" My father turned to her. "That kid wasn't in our house."

"He was." She whispered.

"What!" Me and my dad yelled in unison.

"Yeah, I wasn't going to let him in at first, but then he begged me and I gave in. He looked so desperate." She said and I looked at her shocked.

"How could you do this?" I exclaim bringing my arms up.

"I'm sor-." She began but I cut her off.

"You can't just apologize! You basically broke Mike's heart because you did that! He went up there to give me a little teddy bear with a card that said he loved me, but he didn't get to give it to me because he saw Dustin making out with me! How do you think he feels!?" I yelled holding my chest.

"I'm sorry, Zoey. How was I supposed to know he was going to freak out. I didn't know his feelings were that strong." She said calmly, and I scowled at her.

"He probably hates me now thanks to you!"

"He probably does, and it's all your fault." She shot back making my eyes widen.

"No, it's not!" I screamed unsure that I was correct. I look next to her for my dad to back me up, but he wasn't standing there anymore. _That sneaky bastard._

"Oh, but it is. If you never even went on that show like I told you none of this would have happened." I looked back at her and she was smirking crossing her arms.

I stood there speechless. "I-I-I..."

"You don't know what to say do you?" She smirked more.

"I will never forgive you for this!" I screamed running up the stairs and slamming the door. I jumped on my bed, and covered my face up with a pillow. _My day was just perfect today. _I thought as I fell asleep. After all I did have a long tiring day with an extra drizzle of tears.

* * *

~ Mike's POV ~

"I'm going to beat you!" I screamed as I watched the screen.

"I doubt that." Kelsey smirked staring intently at the screen.

"I see the finish line!" I screamed right as her car passed mine and she won. "What? Nooooo!" I screamed falling off the couch and onto my knees.

About an hour had passed since the Starbucks bathroom incident , and let me say I feel a lot better. It must be all the Mario Kart we've been playing which was a lot. The only thing we've been doing is playing the addicting game, and Kelsey has won every time. She is like a wizard at the game. The only person I think that may be better at it then her is Sam.

"Mike stop being over dramatic. It's just a game." She rolled her eyes and I got back up on the couch.

"I know. Sometimes I just get lost in the game." I admitted turning my head to face her.

"I do too, like all the time." She admitted looking over at me.

"How'd you get so good?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"Oh, just practice. Lots and lots of practice." She said standing up, and turning off the machine. She sat back down shortly after.

"Ah, I see. So Kelsey, what do you want to do now?"

"You do know that it is like nine, Mike." She said with a smile.

"What? It's nine?" I asked amazed pulling out my phone to make sure.

"Yup, so you should probably go home. You want my number?"

"Yeah, sure. I need someone to talk too."

"Okay, give me your phone." She instructed, and I did as I was told.

She punched in her number and handed me my phone back. "See you sometime, Mike."

"Yeah, sometime." I said getting off of the couch and leaving her house.

I looked down the darkened street. _Man, how am I going to get home if I don't know how to get my car again? _I thought to myself as I walked to the sidewalk. I shrugged and began to walk to the right path of sidewalk. I walked down the path looking at all houses that pretty much looked the same. _Zoey lives in such a boring neighborhood. _I thought but I quickly shook my head. I can't think about her because then I will miss her, and end up going into her house instead of my car when I get there. That would be bad. I need someone to talk to. Maybe the others want to talk now.

"_Hey, guys. You there?__" _I asked in my head still keeping a steady pace down the sidewalk.

"_Yeah, Mike. There all here, but they can't talk._" Said a voice I have never heard before making me stop in my tracks.

"_Who said that?_" I asked worried about my friends safety.

"_Oh, just one of your friends in your head, but I wouldn't consider you one of my friends._" They snickered and I squinted my eyes.

"_I meant what's your name? I've never heard you before._"_  
_

"_My name isn't important._" They stated numbly.

"_Well I'm the one in command, so I have to know who you are._" I said irritated as I began to walk again.

"_Mike, Mike, Mike, oh little clueless Mike. Don't you get it? I've tied up all your personalities, and I'm going to do the same thing to you._" They said and I laughed out loud.

"_Yeah, and I'm going to be crowned Miss Canada._" I said rolling my eyes.

"_I'm being serious. Why do you think they just shut up when you were having an argument with Vito here._"

"_I don't know. I thought it was a nice change from them always talking._"

"_That was harsh Mike. You need to stop it because that's my job._" He said and I heard an evil maniacal laugh echo though my head.

Finally, somehow I got to Zoey's house, and started to walk over to my car.

"_Well whoever you are, I'm going to go home, and you are going to shut up and leave me alone._" I said opening the car door.

"_I'm not the one who's going to shut up._" Said the voice right before everything went black.

* * *

**A/N**

Not a lot happened this chapter except for the fight Zoey and her mom had and the whole mind conversation thing. I'm not impressed with it, but what the hey. I'm probably going to have the next update on Friday or something. It just depends on the school schedule. Like tomorrow I have a game, Wednesday I'm going to a boys game and have practice, and Tuesday and Thursday I have practice after school and from 6:30 to 8. So the only day I can really get a lot of writing done is on Friday, unless I have Girl Scouts. Then the next update will be late late Friday or early Saturday. I have such a busy schedule. Oh, how I wish I could be like some of the floaters through school that don't do any clubs or teams, but then again I'm like - No, I need exercise. I don't want to end up like Stacie. - Yeah, I went there.

See y'all soon

xx Bayleigh xx


	7. Chapter 6

~ Mike's POV ~

Slowly I opened my eyes, and immediately shut them because of the blinding light. I rubbed my eyes, and opened them this time seceding. I looked at my surroundings and gasp. I was in a room with wood walls and floor. It looked like a cabin, but that wasn't all that was in the room. There was red sticky blood, everywhere. I put my hand on the ground trying to get up, but something hard was under it. I lifted my hand and the air was knocked out of me. Under my hand was a silver pistol. _What the heck? _I looked at the other side of me, and my eyes bulged out more. There was a knife with blood covering the top of it.

Quickly I looked at my body, and made sure nothing was wrong with me, which there wasn't. Slowly I looked up, and gasped again. There sitting in a chair in the middle of the room was a guy, but there head was leaning forward. Quickly I got off the ground and ran to him. I lifted his head, but immediately dropped it. There was a bullet sized hole in the middle of his forehead. I started to breathe heavy. _Did I do this? _

"_Yes, Mike. You did this. Now go tell your little girlfriend you killed her boyfriend. Oh, wait she's not your girlfriend is she?_" Said the voice in my mind.

"_I didn't do this, you did!_" I screamed in my head and I heard him laugh.

"_But Mike you did. This is your body after all._"

"_I know that but-_"

"_You can't go tell the police that you have multiple personalities and one of them did it. They would put you in the crazy house, and after your done in there they would throw you in jail._" He said and a tear slid down my cheek.

"_How could you do this?_" I asked wiping the tears away.

"_But Mike, you did this. You made me kill him._" He said and I looked at the boy again.

I became enraged. "_I didn't make you do this! You made me do this! Now I'm a killer!_" I screamed.

"_But Mike, you're the one who thought those things. That's why I was created you know, to kill people you hate._"

"_I didn't hate him. I don't even know this guy._"

"_You may not know him, but you hate Dustin here with a passion. He was the one who beat Zoey before the show, and made her so fragile._"

"_Wait, Zoey got hurt by this guy?_" I grumbled squinting my eyes at the dead dude.

"_There's the rage that I love. See Mike you hate him because he hurt Zoey everyday for no good reason. If she even messed up a little he would hurt her. He ever hurt her today, but it wasn't physical. It was mental._" He sneered making me wonder.

"_What did he do?_" I asked wanting to get to the bottom of this.

"_He cheated on her. Right in front of her face in fact. Then she went home and got in a big fight with her mom, and now there not talking to each other. This guy right her is the center of everything._" He said and I was confused.

"_How do you know this?_"

"_Mike I see everything, the whole world in fact. I can feel when someones angry, and it only makes me stronger. I also know that your angry, so why don't you do the honors._"

"_What are you talking about?_"

"_I know that you want to stab Dustin, so why not just do it. Get it over with._" He said and my eyes widened._  
_

"_I don't want to do that!_" I exclaimed backing away from him.

"_Mike, he's already dead so what's the point in what you want._"

"_I'm not going to do that.__" _I said backing away from 'Dustin' more.

"_Mike, this is the guy who beat Zoey to death. Don't you think he deserves a stab or two."_ He said and I glanced at the knife.

"_You know you want to give this jerk some pain. I can feel it."_ He said and I walked over to the knife and picked it up.

"_Maybe your right." _I thought as I walked back over to Dustin with the knife in hand.

"_Good, Mike. You're finally listening to me now." _The voice said as I positioned the knife above his head.

"_If you hurt Zoey you hurt me." _I said in my head as I stabbed him in the back of the head. I moved away and examined my work with a smirk on my face.

"_Now you're officially a killer just like me."_ Said the voice and my eyes widened.

"Oh, no. What did I do?" I said aloud sprinting out the door.

"_You just stabbed someone Mike. Now when the police find him they will be looking for you and me."_ The voice said as I ran into my car which was parked in front of the house.

"_I don't know who you are, but can you please get out of my head?"_ I asked desperately.

"_No, can do Mike. I'm as much of you as you are to me. We're the same person."_ He chuckled and then it went silent. I sighed and drove away from the cabin. _Now to go find Zoey, and see if she knows._

* * *

**A/N**

Short and unexpected. So... I'm sorry for lying. I just had a two-hour delay today and I wrote this so... you all should be happy I gave you a present. I was going to put Zoey's POV in here, but I have to leave in like twenty minutes and I can't write that fast. This thing took me like an hour and a half so I don't think I could write a whole other POV. What's going on in Mike's head? How is Zoey going to feel when she finds out her boyfriend is dead? Will Mike tell her that he killed him? Will Mike even see Zoey again?

See y'all soon

xx Bayleigh xx


	8. Chapter 7

~ Zoey's POV ~

_Just thinking about you,_

_as I sing this song._

_Cause when your around,_

_I can do no wrong,_

_and I'm never too sharp,_

_never flat._

_Girl imagine that you'll always know,_

_How to bring me right back,_

_When my pitch is off._

_You make it alright,_

_When it's all so wrong._

_You're my Auto-tune,_

_You can be my A__uto-tune._

My phone blared. Lazily I lifted the pillow off my face, and pulled the phone out from my pocket turning my alarm off. Getting up I walk over to the charger and plug in my phone. After I know my phone is charging I begin with my normal routine. I put on my everyday outfit, fixed my hair and makeup, and brushed my teeth. Grabbing my bag and phone from my room I run downstairs and into the kitchen where I grab a granola bar. I avoided my mothers eye contact as I walked out, and went outside. I didn't have time for any of her crap, so I just left.

I walked down to the street where my car was. While I was doing this I saw that Mike's car was gone. He must have left last night. Ugh, he must hate me. Why did she have to let him in? Well now that I'm single, or mostly single, I can be with him. If he wants to that is. I still have to tell Dustin that I know he cheated, and that we aren't together now. I couldn't really do it yesterday because of the blow-out I had with my mom. I opened the car door, and jumped in starting the car in the process. Throwing my bag in the passengers seat I drove off to school.

Finally, I arrived and parked my car near the front. I stopped the car, grabbed my bag, and open the door beginning the walk to the door. I threw my brown bag over my shoulder as I walked into school. Usually everybody would just be on there merry way and not pay attention to me, but this day was different. Everybody's eyes were on me. I felt like I was naked. I walked down the hallway all the way to my locker like this. Ugh, what is everyone's problem? I opened my locker depositing my extra stuff, and I walked to my homeroom with everyone's eyes on me.

* * *

_Lunch_

* * *

I walk out of line with my tray in hand. I've had all eyes on me all day, and it's getting really annoying. I mean can you not look at me. I just want a few seconds where I don't feel like I'm being judged. I walk over to my usual seat, and sit next to Kelsey. She was adorable as ever with her boyfriend AJ, he was just like her so I didn't mind that he joined our little group. Once I sat down she turned to me with a smile.

"Hey Zoey." She greeted hugging my side.

"Hey." I replied. Me and Kelsey only have one class together, and that's art, which is our last class.

"You seem sad. What's on your mind?"

"Oh it's just that I saw something yesterday, that made me really sad." I said frowning.

"Oh, I have something to tell you about yesterday, but you can continue."

"Well, Dustin cheated on me." I shrugged and her face fell.

"What! Who with?"

"Katie."

"She probably manipulated him or something." She said making me smile.

"She probably did, so what did you want to tell me."

"Well you know when I asked you to go to Starbucks." She began and I nodded.

"Yeah, why? Who'd you meet?" I asked knowing what she was going to see.

"I met someone... that you know."

"I know a lot of people, you have to be more specific."

"I met Mike." She said and my eyes widened. "Before you say anything, let me say something." She said and I nodded shutting my mouth.

"He was crying. Like bawling his eyes out crying, and he was talking to himself, but that's not the point. So I asked him if he wanted to go to my house, and he said yes. That's why I wasn't there when you got to Starbucks, sorry I ditched you. Well when we got at my house we talked, and Zoey he cares about you a lot. Like a lot a lot, and I told him that I would tell you. So..." She trailed off.

"Did he forgive me!" I exclaim slamming my hands on the table.

"I don't know, but you can ask him. I think he's still here, in our town that is."

I looked down and frowned. "Kelsey, I don't have his number anymore, remember."

"Yeah, I know, but I do." She said and I instantly looked up.

"You do? When did that happen?"

"At my house yesterday. I asked and he said he needed someone to talk to, so I gave him mine. We even started texting last night."

"What were you talking about?" I asked jealousy in my tone.

"Oh, he just wanted to know where Dustin lived. Nothing big or anything." She said and I looked at her confused.

"Why would he want to know that?"

"I don't know, I didn't have time to ask. Right after I told him my mom said I had to turn off my phone." She exclaimed throwing her arms up.

"That's outrageous." I said sarcastically and she rolled her eyes.

"Don't be rude." She sassed giving me the hand.

"Sorry, so... can I have Mike's number?" I asked and she handed me her phone.

"Type it quick. I still wanna have time to play Minecraft." She said and I quickly put the number back into my contacts.

I handed it back, and she immediately began to play. The rest of lunch was silent at our table. While AJ ate his food, Kelsey was emerged in the world of Minecraft, I sat dazed off thinking. Did Mike forgive me? I wouldn't blame him if he didn't, but still. What if he didn't? It would simply break my heart, but I would deserve it. I did break his heart after all. At least I think I did. I don't know what goes through Mike's head. He might be happy that I moved on, but I doubt it. Kelsey did say he was crying after he saw me and Dustin making out. The bell rang and I got up, threw away my tray, and went to my next class.

* * *

_After School_

* * *

I was now driving home, passing by the same streets I usually did. I looked down every road to see if anything was happening because sometimes something actually does happen, but that's unlikely. Nothing ever happens. I push on the breaks at the stop sign, and look down Dustin's street. He wasn't at school today. I would know if he was because we have a lot of classes together. Almost all of them. I gasp when I see a police car in front of his family's house. Did he get in trouble with the law? No, Dustin wouldn't do that, even though he is very persuadable. At least I think he wouldn't.

Before I can comprehend what I'm doing I'm turning down his street and parking behind the police car. I jump out of the car, and run up to the door knocking once I get there. The door opens, but to my surprise it's not him or his parents, but an elderly man with a grey beard and barley any hair. He has a sorry expression on his face, which made me worried. What could have happened? Oh, it must be something bad. What did Dustin do? I don't care that I am supposed to be mad at him now, all I care about is what he did and why. The man signals for me to entire, and I nod taking a step inside. Once I step foot inside I head to the living room where Jane and Chris, Dustin's parents, sitting with nervous looks on there faces. They must not know what happened either.

Slowly I walk over to the couch, and take a seat next to Jane. She was so nice, just like my mother, but she is understanding unlike mine. I pat her back trying to comfort her. Right after this gesture I hear feet barreling down the stairs. I look up and see a head of long blonde hair running down the stairs. Jenna, Dustin's seven year old sister, came into view and I patted my lap for her to sit on. She smiled brightly and sprinted onto my lap. She situated herself right as the man who let me in came and stood in front of us. The same expression on his face. He picked up a hat that sat on the chair and put it on completing his uniform.

"Where's my baby? Did you find him?" Jane sniffed and I looked at her. What? Find him? Did Dustin go missing last night?

"We did Mrs. Nickles, but you may not like what we found." He said sadness in his tone.

"What did you find?" Chris's gruff voice ended the silence that fell among us.

"Will you please cover her ears?" He asked me, and I covered Jenna's ears receiving a confused look from her.

"We found him in a cabin. About six hours away from here. He was sitting in the middle of the room bonded to a chair. He had multiple stab wounds in the chest region, a gun shot to the forehead, and a knife left in the back of his skull. I'm sorry to tell you this, but Dustin is dead." He said and tears started to fall from my eyes.

"No! He can't be dead!" I scream removing my hands from Jenna's ears to wipe at my eyes.

"I'm sorry miss, but he is. We couldn't do anything. It was already to late. He was too far gone when we found him." He said and more tears fell down my cheeks.

I glanced over at Jane to see her face buried in her hands, Chris looked the exact same. "No! He can't be! I didn't get to tell him that I saw him cheat! We didn't get to work it out!" I screamed getting Jenna off my lap and standing.

I can't take this kind of pressure. First, Mike has to see me and Dustin and gets his heart broken. Second, Dustin has to go cheat on me. Third, I had to find out that my mom let Mike in. Then theirs this. Why is all this crap happening now? Couldn't it have happened on the show where I could have just blown up on Scott or Jo. They deserve this, not me. Well Scott did get maimed by Fang, but that's not nearly as bad as this. I glance down at the ground where I see Jenna on her knees trying to stop her mothers crying. She was murmuring little things like _Mommy, I don't know what's wrong, but please stop crying _and _Please stop crying, or I'm going to cry. _I can't take this anymore.

I sprint out of the living room without another word and out of the house to my car. Once I jump in I start the car and floor it out of there. It didn't take that long to get to my house because it's just two streets over, but once I get to my street I slow dramatically. I look at my house and see another car. A teal car. Excitement flashes through my tear stained eyes as I pull behind his car. We both get out at the same time, and I sprint toward him. His arms are wide so I fit in between them and bury my wet face into his shirt. He wraps his arms around me, and I smile at the warmness.

"Mike, I've missed you." I say and keep the smile on my face even though I feel like dying on the inside.

* * *

**A/N**

OMG, I'm so sorry. I said I was going to update yesterday, but I've been sick and today I started to feel better. I've also been really lazy lately, like Tuesday I didn't have school but I spent the entire day playing Sims 3 and didn't write at all. Well... back to the story. Not a lot happened in this chapter, again. The only thing that really happened was Zoey finding out about Dustin's death and her and Mike reuniting. Will Mike tell Zoey? Will she forgive her mother? Did Mike forgive Zoey? Find out next chapter because I have no idea what is going to happen.

See y'all soon

xx Bayleigh xx


	9. NOW ON HOLD :(

******* HOLD UP *******

...

This story is going to be put on hold until I get my other story _Until I Met You _to the same amount of chapters this has. It won't take that much longer. I mean it's already at 3, and this one has 7. You can do the math!

Sorry to you all, but before you know it I'll be back, and with double updates if you read the other story too.

See y'all soon, or whenever the other story has 7 chapters

xx Bayleigh xx


End file.
